Secret Keeper Ain't Keepin Your Secrets
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: The Titan's secrets are going to be revealed and Chaos is coming... mainly for Robin. Everyone seems to want a piece of him, just not in the way he's used to.  Contains mentions of yaoi, sex and Masturbation.  Robin x Many PPL  Humor Intended


**_Damn, I gotta stop with the random ideas and finish my other stories. T_T _**

**_Minor villain oc, just for this story. Hope you don't mind. _**

**_So, this is about the Titans and their secrets being discovered - Some Funny, Many err (funny? Disturbing? amusing?) and causing Chaos (mainly for Robin). (Potentially rape/ No, No, not really, don't worry. ^^")_**

**_I'm sorry, if I didn't make the other Titans' secrets as descriptive as Robin's. :'(_**

**_i hope you enjoy Chapter 1 anyway. _**

* * *

><p>"I've got them!" Came a shout from the speaker behind the entrance door.<p>

"Oh great, it's him again," said a random voice.

"Do you think he really did it?" One asked.

"Let him in and let's see!" Another voice called with an accent.

The metal door unlocked and a man in his mid-twenties, dressed in black and camouflage and armed with a suited up camera, stepped inside. The room where he entered was a Nightclub-like area but with a darker atmosphere…as it seemed that every **teenage/young adult** villain that the Titans have ever faced was there.

"Artie, my man," called a mock-happy voice to the young man in camouflage.

"Hello Red," He answered back, "I have completed my mission!"

Red X stepped out from the shadows, "Did you now?"

"I-Ieee forget… who'd dis guy again?" Billy Numerous slurred. He had apparently had way too much to drink tonight.

"He's our 'Probie', Arthur Keeper, remember? Our probationary villain until he can prove himself. He used to be a photographer for Jump Newspaper's gossip column until-"

"Haha, until he posted that article questioning Cyborg's ability to 'reproduce' if ya know what I mean," Laughed Gizmo.

"Right…" Red X continued, "So here he is, wanting his revenge."

Arthur cut in, "I wanna show that there could be way worse things that I could reveal about them than that other little issue about Cyborg. It was unfair of them to fire me because of that!"

"Okay cool it Artie-"

"Secret Keeper."

"What?"

"That's what I want to be my villain name; Secret Keeper… Get the pun?" Artie smiled.

"Yeah unfortunately" Red X mumbled. "So anyway, what have you got for us Artie?"

"Oh right, I have recorded at least one secret of each Titan." Artie took out the dvd and waved it up high. "I need you guys to judge on which ones are good enough to reveal in my own little station, 'Revealed!', which Control Freak said that he'd help me with."

Control Freak gave a small bow and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well pop it in and let's see." SeeMore shouted.

Some other people wheeled in a large TV and DVD player; proceeding to set it up. Everyone made a space in front of it and gathered around.

"Okay, now things get more shocking as you keep watching, and I mean really, _really_ shocking; so is everyone still ready?" Artie questioned, but everyone just told him to shut up and play the DVD already. With a shrug and a 'you've been warned' look, he placed the disk in and it began to play.

*Begin Clip*

The first scene was of Cyborg sitting in his room and appeared to be watching a football game.

"Hey man, we're all heading into the city to go get dinner," Beast Boy said as he stood in the doorway, "Coming with, or do you want us to bring you back something?"

"I'd totally go but I'm so into this game… could ya'll just bring me back the usual from the Chinese food place?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Sure dude, no problem." He then morphed into a dog and ran down the hall.

"Beat Boy! There better not be any tofu in my food! Beast Boy? *Groan*" Cyborg then shut the door to his room, looked back at the door one last time, and then changed the station to the '123 Family' Channel where 'The Mysterious Lives of Teenagers" teenage-drama show was playing.

"How could he do that to April? He's the reason that she's pregnant at sixteen in the first place; he can't leave her! *Snif* especially not after her sister dies in that car crash…"

It didn't take long until he was a completely sobbing mess.

When the other came back, he dried his tears and acted as if nothing ever happened.

"Dude, why are **both** of your eyes red?" Beast Boy questioned him.

"Ah, is it, I guess my allergies are just acting up. That's all."

*End of Clip*

"Hahaha, Omg!" Gizmo practically in tears from his laughing, "I can't believe that the scuzz-brain watches that show that has got to be the girly-est piece of trash I've ever seen. He is never gonna live that down!"

The other laughed too and said he did good.

The next clip started.

*Start Clip*

Beast Boy was rummaging through his closet with his mp3 player blasting music throughout the room. The song that was on, "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship, was just finishing up.

The shape-shifter had a few strange items in his closet, costume like clothes (instead of civilian or his Titan's uniform), bags and cans of packaged foods, broken toys and gaming systems, videos, etc…

"Man, I hate cleaning this out. It's so boring…"

The next song began to play,

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say,_

_See everytime you turn around they screaming your name_

"I love this song!" He shouted.

_Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say,_

_See everytime you turn around they screaming your name_

He grabbed clothing from his closet and donned them: Long blue wig, a pink feather boa, sunglasses, and a toy wand with a little yellow star at the end of its tip – which he sang into.

_Now I've got a confession (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attention (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

He danced and jumped around his room while singing the song into the faux wand.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

He made a height-measuring hand gesture to indicate 'growing up'.

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it _

He wagged a finger at the air as if scolding someone.

_They used to tell me I was silly (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_Until i poped up on the tv (La La La La)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (Ha Ha Ha Ha)_

_And knew that singing songs would get me this far (La La La La)_

He made a fake laughing pose, and winked after the verse.

_But I aint complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_Cus see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

(Repeat of the same actions)

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better_

_You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic_

_I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world, Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

_When I grow up, Be on tv, People know me, Be on magazines_

_When I grow up, Fresh and clean, Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

_Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it_

_You just might get it, You just might get it_

He ended it with a wink and a smile, then bowed to no one.

*End Clip*

Laughter rang out through the audience.

"Who knew he could dance, and well, to songs like that?" Kitten laughed.

"Hehe, I'm not sure which clip I liked better!" Cheshire added.

"Oh look the next one's starting!" Adonis called through his chuckles.

*Begin Clip*

The scene shows Raven sitting on the couch reading a cover/tittle-less book.

"Hey Raven, whatcha reading?" Beast Boy inquired her.

"Nothing you would like."

"Humph, how would _you_ know?"

"Trust me, I would."

Beast boy gave a sigh of defeat and went over to the kitchen area.

Starfire came in at that moment, "Raven, friend Robin would like you to come to the training room, there was something he wished to ask of you."

Raven set the book down and left.

Beast Boy paused for a moment to make sure that she was actually gone and scrambled over to the couch and raven's book.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing with that? Raven will not be pleased." Starfire warned.

"I just wanna see what she's so secretive about reading."

He picked up the book and examined the cover and back, there were no words or pictures outwardly. The cover also felt oddly loose, he wondered…

Grasping it lightly he tugged it off and saw another cover below it with two men on it. There was a little too.

"Junjo Romantica…?" He read and flipped it open, skimming it. Oh, how he wished that he hadn't. "H-Oh My Gah!"

"What? What is it friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I-It's… Yaoi…" Beast Boy said, still trying to process this.

"Yao-wiee?" Starfire asked, confused. She grabbed the book from him and started going through it as well. Beast Boy was still frozen in shock.

Raven walked in a few minutes later, and also stood frozen, until Starfire spoke enthusiastically.

"Raven! Oh friend Raven, what is Yao-wieee~?"

Raven blushed redder than a tomato and at the speed of light snatched her book back, smacked Beast Boy upside the head, and ran back to her room.

"Wait!" Starfire flew after her. Beast Boy still stood there.

*End Clip*

"Never took her for the yaoi type." Control freak thought to himself.

"What's that?" several people asked.

And after an awkward discussion on what yaoi was… everyone was either disgusted, amused, or curious.

"Well… next clip please!" Red X shouted.

*Starting clip*

Starfire was surfing the internet randomly and came upon a role play site.

"Oh, what wonders is this website? Role Play; like acting? Hmm…" She clicked into a role play chatroom.

'Hello?'

'Hey there, I'm Jack, are you new?'

'Yes. It is the first time that I've been on this site, I thought I'd try it. I'm Kori.'

'Well welcome! Would you like me to show you how this type of roleplay works?'

'Yes, I would like that very much. It is like acting, yes?'

'In a way. Now, choose your character that you want to be – a nurse, a torturer, a school girl…anything.'

'I've never been a nurse before…'

'Okay, well, we can work with that. I'll be the patient.'

*Time skip*

Robin entered in, "Hey Star, how's… Starfire?" He went over and read over her shoulder what she and this other person were doing.

'Oh nurse, you make me feel so good.'

'I am glad. *Caresses it* Are you feeling better now?'

'Very. What other treatments do you have for me? ;)'

'How about-

"Starfire! What are you doing?" He shouted and she turned to him.

"Oh Robin, I am having the most wonderful time. Did you know of these sites where you can act with characters and fantasize the pleasures of intercourse through your own scenarios?" She asked happily.

"Yes, I was aware." He said slowly.

"You should join us sometime, it is most fun." With one last smile she turned back to the monitor, continuing her roleplay.

Robin thought about forcing her off, but he didn't want to upset her, so he shook his head and left her.

*End Clip*

Once again, the reactions were either amused or disgusted.

"That one's not really a secret though." Red X said to Artie.

"I know, but that girl just has no secrets, she's a free spirit. Besides, it's gossip isn't it? – A hot juicy little fact that a lot of people would love to know about, and the Titans would rather not."

Red shrugged, made sense to him.

"Do you have anything on Robin, I would think that _he_ would be the hardest to find dirt on."

"He was, I had to get into a dangerous spot to get something. But it was a pretty big something. …Pretty awkward actually.

"Everyone please note, this will be the most awkward of all of the clips you have seen. Also, those with weak stomachs may want to leave as the next images are graphic."

They waited to see if Artie was joking, but his face remained serious. He wasn't kidding… Still, nobody left.

*Clip Begins*

Robin is in the personal bathroom that's located in his bedroom de-gelling his hair. Once his hair is free of the goop it falls freely, just above shoulder length and frames his face. Next he takes a small white box from his cupboard and opens it to reveal sets of variously colored eye contacts. He takes a purple one out and lightly lifts open one side of his mask. (Unfortunately for the villains it didn't lift enough for them to see what color his eyes were.) He placed the colored contact over his one eye and adjusts it in the mirror, then does the same with the other eye.

When rightfully in place, the rest of the mask comes off and the villains can now see his artificially purple colored eyes. Lastly, he grabbed a white-fabric bag from under the sink and placed it next to the tub. He turned the hot water on full blast and added some bubble-bath.

The room filled with mist as he undressed. Without the clothing they could see that his body was lithe and rather curvy – small waist, more butt and hips, and while he lacked breasts his chest went outward, and his spine had an inward curve to it. In short, it was rather feminine. The only non-feminine part of him was his manhood set, which was actually above average on the measurement scale.

He eased into the water once it was full and gave a content sigh, stretching out and flexing his legs which were now coated in suds. He washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp and running his hands through the ebony locks; all the while wearing a pink dust of a blush and half lidded eyes from the heat.

He took a bucket and rinsed out his hair, but then instead of washing his body he opened the white bag and pulled out various items, examining them. The first device was a pink flashlight-looking item that displayed the words 'Fleshlight Pink Lady Original', the next was a long pink vibrator called the 'Waterproof Endless Pleasure - 3 Function', another was a strangely shaped little black device (Euphoria Enhanced Male G Spot Stimulator), the next item was a fabric-like device that looked very clearly like an 'opening' (Cyberstroker Pussy and Ass), and the last item looked like a long, slightly erect male length (Waterproof Slender G). He examined each of them and ended up choosing the little black object (Euphoria Enhanced Male G Spot Stimulator) and the Fleshlight Pink Lady Original.

He started off with light touching and pinching of his nipples, he moaned at the feeling and shuddered slightly. He moved down lower now, rubbing his stomach above his area, and then sliding his hand down to rub his inner thighs – teasing himself. He moves it over to massage his ball sack and then slick them both over his length. He teased the tip a bit, and felt his erection coming to life.

By this time he was panting heavily, cheeks and nose a full blown red, eyes glossed over, and little mewls of pleasure were escaping his slightly parted lips.

He then arched his back, thrusting his hips upward and took the Male G Spot Stimulator and eased it into his entrance, grunting and gasping the entire time. Once it was inserted all the way, he waited for the pain to subside and then pulled it out to the tip, and then thrust it back in repeatedly. He was an expert with this and knew that it would take more than that to make him cum.

He took the Fleshlight Pink next and inserted his erection into the opening, and then increased the pounding thrusts into his hole; the combo feeling was amazing – being hit from both sides, it made him see stars. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

A few minutes later he came with a wet, throaty moan – riding his orgasm out as long as he could.

He took out/off the toys, putting them on the side to be cleaned later; then continued on washing the rest of his body off. Although there was cum in the now cooled water, he still managed to clean and rinse himself off well.

He got out, dressed in short jean shorts and hung the towel from his hair around his shoulders. That was the last part everyone saw on the DVD before it finished.

*End Clip*

There was silence…

"Well, anyone else feel like they were watching a really hot porno?" Red X asked with a slight laugh.

"Hot?" Seemore asked.

Red Shrugged, "Well hell, if I didn't see his 'pride' I really would have thought he was a chick. And the moans and little features on his looks were totally attractive."

"Men," Kitten huffed, "They'll just fuck anything now, won't they."

"Aww, are you jealous that he has a better body than you?" Red mocked.

A few of the guys whispered to each other, they agreed, bird boy was kind of sexy there.

"So…? Are they good enough for 'Revealed'?" Artie asked hopefully.

"Oh definitely; I'm kind of predicting a rise in rape attempts to follow it though." Red smirked.

A shout of "One of them by me" was yelled through the crowd. Eyes lay on Johnny Rancid. "What? Dude, Chick… bird boy, doesn't matter; curves like that, I'd tap that."

A lot of the guys agreed, and so did some of the girls. Well, this should be fun to watch play out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review Please :3 It would make me happy. <em>**

**_Also, any recommendations on who should end up w/ Robin? Should this be slash, romance... or just keep it humor w/ hints of pairings (Homo and hetero)? Tell me what you think, or I'll run out of inspiration. (Not good). _**


End file.
